In various commercial and military settings, it may be advantageous to measure the position of a target with high precision without alerting adversaries, e.g., commercial competitors or military adversaries, that the measurement is being performed. In related art sensors, methods for improving the covertness of a measurement may result in an unacceptable degradation of accuracy.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system for sensing the position of a target covertly.